The Shadowed Sister
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: A long time ago, the Kiryu Family was attacked...Everyone thought Zero and Ichiru was the only two survivors...Little did anyone know there was a third one. A girl named Kyselia. Kyselia Resvlia.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl At School

Chapter 1: New Girl at School

It's the first new day at Cross Academy and there's alot of new kids at this school. One Being Little Nysissa. Nysissa is 14 years old. Is an orphan that is being sent here against her will. She's shy and goes by Nys for short. She loves wolves and always has one following her around. She doesn't speak to anyone and advoids going to classes causing her to get in trouble.

"Nysissa, it's time for classes. Come on."

"I'm not going."

"Nys you're gonna get you're self in trouble again."

"So what. I told you i'm not going. Kaname has a problem with it he can take it up with me."

"Nys, plz. Stop talking like that. Remember he is a pureblood."

"Yah and I looked into my background...I am too."

"Wait what?" Noalin stood there shocked when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Zero walked in.

"You two need to come with me. The Headmaster want's to speak with you."

Both look up nervous but follows Zero to the office when they see a girl standing there.

"Headm-"

"Sorry you two. But you're being put to watch her. She's a new student and she's a pureblood. Please welcome her." He said before handing her the school uniform.

She grabs it and walks out of the room as Zero follows.


	2. Chapter 2: Private Conversations

**Chapter 2: Private Conversations**

The new girl and Zero walks to Zero's room where she takes off her jacket.

"Zero, I can't do this. I had to hide what I was and now I have to watch what I do?"

"I'm sorry. Really I am." He is watching her as she gets undressed and changes into her own school uniform trying not to focus on the arteries in her neck pumping the blood through her body.

She looks back at him standing with her skirt and bra on then sighs and pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hungry. I can see the lust in you're eyes. Remember, Zero, we are siblings...rather you like it or not." She pulls out a small dagger she always carries and makes a small cut on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Zero. If you don't bite now it will only get worse. And I really am sorry for what my mother did. You know I am."

"Yes I know. But it doesn't change anything." He says before biting down.

**Nysissa's POV:**

Naolin looks at me as I look at the headmaster.

"We should probably go after them."

"Nysissa, may I ask why you're not attending you're classes?"

"Because I hate my classes. I hate what I am. I want to be normal! I want to be human!" I run out of the room as Naolin sighs.

"She fights. Argues. Screams. And bitches to Kaname. No one noticed that from there? Ugh."

He takes off as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Nysissa

*********Author's Note: If this language offends you in any way i'm very sorry. Just trying to express feelings of Nysissa. Again sorry for any offensive language!*********

Chapter 3: Nysissa

**Nysissa's POV:**

Nysissa is in her room crying not wanting to be hear. Almost wishing death would come and take her when there is a knock on the door.

"Naolin if that's you go away!" She yelled towards the door.

"It's not Naolin. Can I come in plz?"

She gets up and walks towards her door whiping the tears as she goes opening it when she sees Senri.

"What?"

"Kaname sent me to see if you're ok."

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Then why did you yell at the door. Or that it looks like you we're crying."

"That's none of your business."

"Nysissa, you're a pur-"

"Don't fucking call me a god damned blood sucking dirty ass pureblood!"

She slams the door as he tries to apologize when Kaname walks by causing him to sigh.

"Is there a problem Senri?"

"No, Kaname-sama."

"Are you lying?"

"No sir. Just she won't speak to anyone and if anyone tries to talk to her about any kind of vampire she stops them before she can even get all the way through the sentence. And that goes for everyone."

"I'll deal with her. Go to class it's about to start."

"Yes, sir." He leaves as told while Kaname tries to get into her room only to find out she has the door locked.

"Nysissa let me in."

"Go the hell away!" She screams when a vase shatters.

"Nysissa I can help. Just plea-Nysissa plz don't do anything harsh."

She don't answer as he hears someone laughing, sounding like his uncle. He tries breaking the door down even harder until he finally breaks it down and sees a trail of blood leading to the window.

"Nysissa!"


End file.
